This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is our global objective to assess whether serial cardiovascular magnetic resonance (CMR) imaging of cancer patients receiving doxorubicin can be used to identify early cardiac damage prior to late, global changes in left ventricular ejection fraction (LVEF) characteristic of permanent cardiac injury and thus improve disparities in the quality of life for cancer survivors. To do so, we must first investigate the longitudinal variability in healthy subjects to detect a significant difference in patients. In preliminary studies, we have obtained Dynamic T1 measures of longitudinal relaxation in an animal model of cardiotoxicity. After gadolinium contrast is administered, the longitudinal inversion recovery curve is sampled in three slices encompassing the left ventricle.